drgnfandomcom-20200215-history
Drogons Legions Wiki
Drogons Legions (DRGN) We are a GTA Online Crew that was founded on June 20, 2019. We are named for Drogon, the black dragon child of Queen Daenerys Targaryen from the Game of Thrones novels. The crew’s founder and leader is Qyasogk, and at last count we were over 120 members. Our crew Home Page: ☀ https://socialclub.rockstargames.com/crew/drogons_legions My GTA Story Original Gangster As with all history, the question is where does one begin? Do I tell you about the time I first played the original GTA, an MS-DOS game that installed from a 5.25” floppy disk? The first time I played GTA3, which feels and looks like someone recovering from an acid overdose the night before. The first time I played Vice City, with real motorcycle physics, and a real character arc for the main protagonist voiced by Ray Liotta. The first time I played GTA San Andreas, with bicycles, ever changing gang territories and an unforgettable villain voiced by Sam Jackson. GTA4, coming back to Liberty City in a mind-blowing cinematic achievement and never before level of detail. My GTA history is deep. GTA Five When GTA5 came out I was a day one player on the Xbox360. But I never played GTA Online because I never upgraded to Xbox Live Gold, which meant no online multiplayer. I did play the single player Story mode multiple times over the years though. When Assassins Creed Unity came out only for the Xbox One, that was when I finally decided to upgrade to the Xbox One. In order to move your saved games from the 360 to the One at the time you needed Xbox Live Gold, and so I signed up for just one month. Getting Online I logged onto GTA Online for the first time in October 2016, nearly three years after the game was released. After going through the initial Lester tutorials I landed in freemode with 100 bucks in cash, a single pistol and a small car. I had no idea what to do or even what all these blue circles were everywhere. I stepped into one and joined my very first job, which was a Deathmatch. It was me and three others who were much higher level than me. All I had was two years of experience playing GTA5 and that was enough to whoop the pants off of everyone in the deathmatch. I was hooked. Early Online Days I spent most of my low level days being treated like everyone in GTA Online treats low levels, being kicked from jobs without even given a chance to prove myself. I was most drawn to the Heist jobs but low level players are the first to be kicked from heists. The best way to make money in those days was Contact Mission jobs and races. I hired myself out to CEOs and Motorcycle Club presidents, and did what I could to earn some respect despite my low level standing. Black Hand MC CEO Offices are expensive and Motorcycle Clubhouses are cheap, so when I finally had enough earnings, I put down the money to buy my first clubhouse in Paleto Bay and a small Weed Farm nearby. I named my MC “The Black Hand” because it sounded mysterious, ominous, and maybe a little threatening. As a MC President, I did really well. I made many friends, I became a much better GTA Online player, and I earned a LOT of money. I was able to finally purchase that expensive CEO Office, a yacht, all the helicopters, airplanes, and very expensive super cars.. with all that Black Hand money. While many GTA players hide in solo sessions, I never did so. I spent so much time riding around on motorcycles that I could out drive just about anyone on one. My Black Hand MC sessions became the stuff of legend (I was a fan of the TV show Sons of Anarchy and our MC play sessions were often compared), and got me noticed by several crews. Previous Crews I was in several small crews in the early days, but they were like most GTA crews: very few members, very little going on, they were mostly ego/vanity projects of their leaders and seemed pretty pointless. And this is why many GTA players completely ignore the crew aspects of GTA, and play only as a solo player with their close friends. All that changed when I was invited to the LXG crew. LXG Crew LXG was like no crew I’d ever seen before. They had hundreds of members, there were members playing all the time. They held regular crew gatherings and events. They watched out for each other and their strength was in the close-knit bond the crew members had for each other. I was warned there was a dark side to LXG, but all I could see was the good side, so I laughed off the warning as ridiculous. As someone who was both quite skilled in the game, was already comfortable working with larger groups, I moved up within the crew quickly. And that’s when the problems began. I won’t go into all of that here and now, but I can briefly summarize. The problem with having a fanatical devoted bunch of people willing to obey any command without giving it a second thought can be a corrupting influence on the sweetest and kindest of souls. There was this veneer of warm and fuzzy almost family-like bond among LXG’s active members, and this is the face of LXG that most of their members see. LXG Drama There was at least one high ranking person in LXG who did not like how quickly I was moving up the ranks in LXG and made it their mission sabotage my standing with LXG. And here’s the thing about tight-knit warm & fuzzy family like crews: all that feels absolutely amazing when you’re in the center of it, basking in the glow of all that fuzzy comfort. But the moment someone in power sees you as disrupting the status quo, or rocking the boat, that close-knit family becomes a cult. The former ”family” member becomes an object of ridicule and scorn, and the blood of their former crewman's destruction becomes the sacrifice which keeps the cult barely united. LXG Justice At a trial I had no idea was going to happen until I was already there, it was determined that I was a troublemaker for the crew. I had no ability to call witnesses, I had no ability to call anyone to speak on my behalf. The trial was a sham, and at the end of it I was kicked out of the crew. Some were upset when they found out how I was treated. Some quit LXG in protest. Honestly I was in shock.There was some behind the scenes conversations with some leadership in the crew that suggested that this awful decision might be reversed. Days and days passed, and I lost more and more hope. Finally I gave up hope completely that LXG would ever right the wrong done to me. The Legion is Born Known for stating quite publicly that I had no interest in running my own crew, the decision to create my own crew did not happen immediately. In the midst of processing my thoughts and feelings about being kicked out of LXG, I had many conversations with my good friends I'd made in Los Santos. Everyone was encouraging. The one person I respected enough to ask them about joining his crew told me that his crew was mostly dead, and if I started my own crew he'd join it. That was really the spark that changed me from being skeptical to being the leader of my own crew. On June 20, 2019, our crew was born. The Apology Our crew was days old, only a couple people have joined, I created our crew emblem with black dragon, crown, and wings, which has gone through several revisions but is more or less the same as it was on day one. The leader of LXG asks to speak with me. He tells me he's sorry I was kicked from LXG and it shouldn't have happened. He invites me back to the crew and I'm so conflicted. On the one hand, all I wanted was the crime done against me undone. On the other hand, the person who abused their power to get me out of the crew was still there, still in charge, she still had the power to do this again to me or the next person. I accepted the apology but I knew there was no way I could go back while she was still in charge. I made my decision and let everyone know who I thought would accept that I'd made a new crew and they were welcome to join, I told them LXG was not what we thought it was, but my crew would be that and more. Crew War The moment LXG members started leaving one after the other and joining my crew a narrative was spun to remaining LXG members that their leader had apologized to me and I had "spurned" the offer to come back. In a wildly daft move, they spun the story of their betrayal of my loyalty to the crew as my betrayal of the crew. Instead of being the victim, I was the villain. And my young crew was now the target of ongoing harassment by the bullies of LXG. Unfortunately the crew war made more and more people leave LXG because they didn't want to participate in it. Conversely, being in the Legion was the most exciting game in town. The more LXG attacked the more fun they made it to be in my crew. Our numbers grew faster and faster. DRGN Crew Rules All Ranks * The only rule (sometimes just called The Rule) that all crew, no matter their rank must follow: No killing other crew in a free-mode session without the consent of all crew involved. We kill each other often, only as long as everyone is on board with it. * All crew higher than rank Muscle must have DRGN set as their active crew or risk losing their rank. Crew Representative * Crew Reps are the recruiters of our newest blood. They are responsible for bringing new people into the crew, and being active and honorable members in good standing. * Crew Reps must have the public recommendation of at least one crew member ranked LT or higher to become a Rep. * Any LT or higher can demote a Rep for failing to uphold the active and honorable standard. Crew Lieutenant * Crew LTs are the best of the best, the captains and officers of the crew, the elite. * Crew LTs are ultimately in charge of the Crew Rep members, who gets to become one and who gets to stay one. * Crew LTs must have the public recommendation/approval of at least two crew members ranked Commisioner or higher to become a LT. * Crew LTs are held to a very high standard, and any deviation from this standard is grounds for immediate demotion. Crew Commissioner * Commissioners are the guardians of the crew, entrusted with the highest authority, including the power to promote or demote Crew LTs or kick anyone out of the crew entirely. * The only restriction placed on the use of commissioner authority is that two (or one commissioner and the leader) are required to publicly agree on an action before that action is considered authorized. * The only exceptions to the two man rule above is in the case of an unrepentant violator of The Rule, or those who are actively supporting any other crews that are openly recognized as hostile to our crew. * To become a commissioner, all current commissioners must unanimously approve of them to join their rank. Notable Members VileLeek206 - Originally a member of LXG with me, and probably one of my best friends in that crew, he was one of the first to quit LXG in protest of what had happened. He was the first I named to the role of Commisioner. He's quick with a laugh, and then quick with an insult, and if you're really unlucky you'll get both at the same time. Fearless and unshakable, he will reach out and try to connect with anyone, but if you cause him grief you'll be in a world of hurt. Bumblebee2000 - Also originally a member of LXG and long time friend. He saw what was happening and made the decision to take that jump with me. He was one of my first LTs, and when I finally decided to have more than one commissioner his was the first name at the top of the list. A fantastic driver and handy to have in a firefight as well, he's one of a kind and irreplaceable. R0B0kitten - Relatively speaking she hadn't been with us as long as some others in the crew, but it was pretty clear from the first time I met her that she was a very special lady. Capable of tenderness and ferocity, of being able to hear both sides of a situation and understand the truth that lies between, she's a unique and treasured lady. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse